


Dream Becomes Reality

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel begins having 'strange' dreams involving his demon butler, he finds it's becoming harder and harder to hide his feelings. But what if those feelings are returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut for Black Butler... Hope I don't screw up!

_"Ngh..." Ciel moaned wantonly, making Sebastian chuckle. He continued to run his bare hands up and down his master's sides, leaning down to tenderly kiss his neck. Ciel shivered, arching into the touch._

_"Sebastian... More..."_

_"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied, lust coating his voice. He pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, making Ciel gasp and writhe beneath him. Sebastian took Ciel's other nipple into his mouth, making even more delicious sounds spill from his master's mouth._

_"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, thrusting his hips up so his groin met Sebastian's chest. The butler growled with pleasure, releasing both of his nipples and making Ciel whine._

_"How badly do you want it?" Sebastian whispered lustfully into his ear, making Ciel moan._

_"Fuck! Sebastian, just DO it! That's an order!"_

_Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, my lord"_

_Sebastian went lower, lower, until his lips were just barely touching..._

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel awoke with a scream. He was panting from the intensity of that dream, unable to believe what had just gone on in his mind.

Sure, he always knew of his feelings for his demon butler. But never before had his dreams taken  _that_ turn. He looked down and nearly groaned as he realized his erection was very, very visible and Sebastian would be coming in to check on him soon.

As if on cue, Sebastian walked in then, holding a lit candleabra, casting light over the room.

"Young lord, are you okay?" he asked tenderly, concern lacing through his voice. Ciel knew it was fake though.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare" Ciel replied nervously. That only served to allow even more concern to show itself on his face.

"But then why were you screaming for me?"

Ciel panicked. He had been talking in his sleep?

"You, uh... You were trying to kill me!" was the first thing that came from Ciel's mouth. He nearly slapped himself. Clear shock made itself evident on Sebastian's face, and he immediately rushed to sit next to Ciel's side.

"Young master, you know I would never try such a thing" he whispered, seeming slightly hurt that Ciel didn't know that already. Ciel blushed.

"Of course. However it seems my subconscious doesn't. I am sorry for disturbing you, so please leave me be"

"Of course, young master" Sebastian responded, bowing slightly.

As Sebastian turned around to leave, Ciel's heart began to pound. He knew of his feelings. But that dream was the last straw. Whether demons can love or not, he had to tell him.

"Sebastian, I love you"


	2. The Reality

"Sebastian, I love you"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks after hearing those words come from Ciel's mouth. Before he could respond, though, Ciel continued.

"And I lied. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a wet dream"

Ciel's face turned bright red as he admitted that, but hey, better to admit it directly, right?

He heard Sebastian chuckle, in such a way that it sent pleasure straight into his groin, which he desperately tried to cover up, to no avail. Sebastian turned, smirking. He sat the candleabra down on Ciel's nightstand.

"In love with a demon, hmm? That's bold of you, considering it takes a very unique circumstance for us to fall in love" Sebastian whispered, his tone filled with lust, as his eyes were full of tender love. Ciel blushed heavily.

"What is that circumstance?" he whispered, unable to be any louder. However Sebastian heard him perfectly clear, and his smirk was replaced with a loving smile as he leaned down to brush his lips against Ciel's ear.

"They must be our perfect match. Whether we realize we belong with them immediately or not, we only fall for our true matches"

He tenderly placed his hand on Ciel's cheek, making the young earl blush even more.

"Young master,  _you_ are my perfect match" Sebastian whispered, his lips still near Ciel's ear. Ciel shivered.

"Sebastian, make love to me"

The words were out before he could think about it, but he knew he wanted it. Sebastian chuckled, now brushing his lips against Ciel's own.

"Is that an order?"

Ciel shuddered at the pure mix of lust and love in his soon-to-be lover's voice.

"W-well, no. Not if you don't want to" he managed to choke out. Sebastian tenderly pressed their lips together in a loving, chaste kiss, before pulling away and smiling.

"Of course I want to"

With that, Sebastian got to work unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt, sucking softly on his earlobe. Ciel gasped in pleasure, just before his nightshirt was removed, leaving him completely naked. He grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling him close for a deep kiss. Sebastian poked his tongue at Ciel's lip, asking for entrance. Ciel complied, moaning as their tongues met in a battle, which Sebastian inevitably won.

Pulling away, Ciel managed to say in-between his panting,

"Sebastian... Clothes... Off... Now..."

Sebastian chuckled, pulling away as he muttered his standard, 'Yes my lord' before removing his clothes. Ciel watched hungrily as each piece was shedded, until Sebastian was left completely bare. Ciel licked his lips, half-consciously. Sebastian tackled Ciel, straddling him as he sucked at Ciel's collarbone. Ciel gasped, arching his back so their erections touched, making them both gasp in pleasure. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's collarbone, holding three fingers to his master's face.

"Suck. It will make it easier" he explained, and Ciel complied, taking them into his mouth and sucking forcefully, coating them with saliva. Sebastian pulled them out, and pressed one to Ciel's entrance. He gave his lover a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Relax. Or it will hurt" he whispered. Ciel nodded and relaxed himself, just before a finger slowly inched its way into his body. He gasped in both pain and pleasure. Sebastian let him get used to it for a minute before adding a second finger, making tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

"Th-that hurts" he whimpered. Sebastian kissed his forehead gently, tenderly, as if in apology before adding the third and final finger.

He thrusted his fingers in and out, curling every now and then in an attempt to find-

"AH! There! Again!"

Found it. Sebastian hit that spot again and again as he stretched his master. Once he was done, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his erection in. Ciel gasped, making his butler pause.

"Young master-"

"Ciel. Call me Ciel"

"Ciel, are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

Ciel growled as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Do I have to make it an order?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"No, sir. Just checking" he replied, before plunging in. Ciel screamed in both pain and pleasure. Sebastian stayed still, panting, allowing Ciel to get used to being filled.

After a few minutes, Ciel's voice sounded,

"Move"

Sebastian began to move, slowly, trying not to hurt his lover. Ciel gasped softly, moaning every time Sebastian slid back in.

"Harder... Faster..."

Sebastian obeyed, thrusting faster and harder into Ciel, making him writhe with pleasure. Suddenly, Ciel cried out, and Sebastian knew he'd hit his prostate again. He lifted Ciel's leg onto his waist, making it that much easier to hit that spot again and again, making Ciel let out a rain of sinful noises.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out his butler's name again and again, moaning like there was no tomorrow. Sebastian was gasping, already feeling so close. He grabbed Ciel's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he went twice as fast, making Ciel see stars.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed as he came, all over his stomach and his butler's hand. Sebastian came not too long after, Ciel's name on his lips as he came inside his lover.

Sebastian slid out after a moment, making Ciel whimper softly. As Sebastian got up, preparing to get dressed, Ciel grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Stay with me?"

It wasn't an order, Sebastian realized. It was a request, and that warmed his heart. He smiled softly, kissing Ciel tenderly on his lips.

"Of course"


End file.
